The Two Zeroes
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Zero and Cero can neither feel pain nor emotions, but two captains will change that. Kidd x oc and Law x oc.
1. Chapter 1

The Two Zeros

Everyone knows of the Grand Line as a place where anything is possible. From Sky islands, to talking animals, heck even mermaids were real. That is why it should be of no surprise to hear that in the New World there is an island where the natives have a certain soul connection. Two people share a name on this island and that will make them connected. The connection can be that of friends, lovers, or family. Nobody judges on the decision made by those whom share the name, but the power that comes with some names make them higher on the class system.

Two best friends had just brought a new life into the world, their name was depression, and the child was born a Zero. Due to her high class name she was put in a castle where she would be raised to perfection. She was named Zero and it was obvious that unlike most newborns she didn't cry, that made it obvious that she couldn't feel pain just like all other zeroes before her. Unfortunately after nine years of living, Zero was kidnapped by a traveler. Zero was curious of the outside world so she didn't kill the woman even though she could.

It seems the woman was a marine hoping to experiment on her. Unfortunately for the female marine Zero quickly eliminated her once they reached land, unfortunately it was in Sabaody Archipelago. The little girl was taught how to fight very well and she had an astronomical amount of intelligence for a nine year old. So it was no surprise when she was able to manipulate marines and charm her way out of trouble. A marine by the name of Monkey D. Garp wasn't so easily fooled so he adopted her and brought her to an island in the East Sea where she would grow up with his two grandsons, Ace and Luffy.

By the time they arrived she turned ten. Once there she was brought to Dadan, her new keeper. She didn't fail to notice three other boys watching her. Their presence wasn't unnerving, but a bit hostile from the older dark haired boy.

"Well Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Zero we're going training!" Garp exclaimed, making the three boys groan. I as emotionlessly as ever only nodded and followed. He threw us in front of a malicious tiger and I effortlessly killed it after manipulating the sun into a sword and instantly slayed it.

"That was easy." Zero stated emotionlessly. Then she went off on her merry way leaving the others to gawk at her retreating form.

As time went on the boys got along with Zero and they did everything together. One day they all drank sake to show they were now siblings. Not by blood though, but by their strong bond. Zero didn't know why, but her chest tingled when she was with the three other boys. From what she understood of herself she could neither feel temperatures, pain, or emotionally attached to anything. Still she knew as a human that certain things could kill her so she had to be paranoid of what could kill her and what to do in a medical emergency.

Now Zero was a very attractive girl, once she finished going through puberty she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Zero was tall at 5'10, double D breasts, black hair in a tiger style, silver apathetic eyes, respectable curves, and light tan skin. Yes Zero was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she was just an intelligent being without a hint of remorse or a conscience.

Although there was a proven theory that if anyone could get a zero to fall in love with them the zero would be able to feel emotions, but not pain. Unfortunately this has only happened once with two zeroes who lived at the same time. Well now that Zero thought about it that is what has happened to at this time too. It was confusing feeling emotions after being hard like stone for almost my whole life was what Zero thought the first time she realized what was wrong with her after being so confused on what she was really feeling.

At the present moment though Zero and her best friend Cero were contemplating on how the two fell in love with the enigmatic pirate captains. Never would they have thought that they would ever feel this way to that person. It was a mind boggling process that if you told their selves in the past they would surely kill you or in Zero's case torture you until you were broken and begging to be put out of your mercy. Then again she might have laughed if she was in front of some potential business partners.

Cero was Zero's best friend. He was 6', had short blonde hair, brilliant icy eyes, a lean lithe body, strong muscles, and a smirk that had girls lusting after him. Like Zero he was handsome and good looking on the outside, but on the inside he was just another living zombie like Zero. When Cero realized he was in love he was aghast. Never had he even considered falling in love this specific enigmatic person. This had caused both zeroes to question everything they were feeling.

How did it start? Was it love at first sight? Or was it gradual after getting to know one another? Am I comfortable with how things are going? Are they comfortable with the pace I've set? Do they feel the same? Is it all just my imagination? Are they threatened by me? Are they just using me for my power and influence? Is it possible that all of this is just a lie my mind came up with to punish me? These were all questions that were making both Zero and Cero insecure at the very moment, but they couldn't help what they were feeling.

To understand all of this first let's tell the story from the beginning…


	2. The First Meeting

The First Meeting

Before you are informed on how the two zeroes fell in love you must be informed on their background. First, on how they got their epithet and the reasoning for such a huge bounty. Second, how after so long Cero and Zero met. Third, the reasoning for Cero and Zero going on a vacation and being a bit ragged. Yes, many things are to be known, but you must be patient because some things are outrageous yet plausible because it is the Grand Line and anything is possible. Anything is possible from mermaids to Devil fruits and Sky Islands to well any other weird thing in the Grand Line.

When Zero turned seventeen she set out to become a pirate. With all of her power she was able to make a name for herself in no time. She was known as "_The Masochist"_ and in one year she killed half a million people so her bounty became 500 million Beli. On her travels she was a solo pirate until she arrived in her native island and met with her best friend Cero. Cero had also become a pirate and was known as _"The Sadist" _with a bounty of 500 million as well. He was on a break so he visited his home island. His bounty was so large because he was a pyromaniac and loved to torture people.

When the two met they couldn't help but fight to show off their skills. Of course it ended in a tie, but it was what reinstated their friendship. After going back to Cero's home castle they chatted and spoke of what they dreamed of doing. It seems they both wanted to have someone they could count on. So Zero devised a plan and Cero very willingly agreed. So they spent a month making alliances with all the minor crews in the New World and cut them a deal. After that they left to Paradise and made a pact with a lot of traders and in two months they became the golden couple and number one business partners in all the Grand Line. This made them a threat to the Celestial Dragons and World Government, but they couldn't do anything since they were invincible.

Later on that year the two got married. This made them the perfect couple, but in reality they were just best friends. Once they heard of supernovae heading to Sabaody Archipelago they decided to take a vacation since they were near the peak of perfection. Unfortunately they had a hard time traveling since they had to spend a week with the Celestial Dragons trying to be pleasant, even though they hated one another. Thanks to the mistrust they didn't sleep at night due to paranoia and anything they ate was in private out in Sabaody Archipelago. Now the two groups separated so they could have some fun. Both of them agreed to meet with the Celestial Dragons later that afternoon at the slave auction in grove one.

Cero was typically strolling around the groves knowing no one in their right mind would even think about messing with him. Well an uninformed pirate or supernovae might, but he could handle them easily. Then he saw a lady with determination on her face with some men and a reindeer. He saw they all had the same destination at the human auction so he decided to help them.

"They're with me gentlemen." Cero said and the guards ushered them all in. He looked for Zero immediately knowing he would face her wrath if he didn't explain his lateness to her.

Let's go back to Zero's day. She saw her little brother Luffy with a merman, mermaid, and a starfish. Of course she chose to ignore him since he'll get into trouble sooner than later. Then she saw Roronoa Zoro getting into a confrontation with a Celestial Dragon. So she decided to step in. Everyone looked at her nervously.

"Saint Charloss I thought your father taught you not to take something that doesn't belong to you." This got him irritated.

"What are you talking about Zero-sama?" He said utterly confused.

"That woman is one of my workers, she even carries my symbol." I showed the back of her neck which I made a mark while Charloss was distracted with Zoro.

"Apologies Zero-sama I had no idea the woman was your property." He said worriedly.

"See so it doesn't happen again or I will be forced to eliminate you for your impudence." With that I walked towards Zoro and saw how he picked the bloody man up to take him to a hospital.

"There is no need to do that Zoro I can heal him." So I did and then handed his wife to him.

"Be careful next time or you really will lose each other." I said to the couple whom nodded in gratitude. People were still staring at me so I simply walked away with apathy in my eyes and indifference in all of my movements.

By the time Zero arrived at the Auction House she saw there were seats in front of a pirate crew, the Heart Pirates, led by Trafalgar Law the _"Surgeon of Death"_. It didn't bother her, but she was miffed that Cero was not here on time. When he did get here though, she made it a point to show her displeasure by commenting.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that kept seeing a lot of paranoid women."

"Ah, I saw a Celestial Dragon take one, but I stepped in to see his reaction."

"Let me guess extremely nervous and pleading with his eyes."

"Right on the dot, oh look a mermaid, I want it."

"Yes dear." Charloss then bid five hundred million.

"550,000,000!" Cero bid causing the Celestial Dragons to glare at us and all the World Nobles whisper worriedly.

"600,000,000!" Charloss bid as if challenging.

"625,000,000!" Zero bide causing uproar of worried whispers, but she put a maniac grin and they backed down. Next thing we knew Luffy was crashing in. The fish man tried to stop him from getting to Keimi, but was shot by Charloss instead. Luffy then proceeded to punch Charloss. This caused all the World Nobles to flee and for the Celestial Dragons to call for an admiral, but not before being humiliated even more. Then Rayleigh appeared after making the slave traders and Celestial Dragons pass out.

"Bravo performance Luffy, but I would've given you the mermaid anyway there was no reason for the overreaction." I said indifferently.

"Thanks sis." He said smiling like an idiot. That caught his crew's attention.

"She's your sister! /you have a sister?!" Is what they yelled.

"Your sister is the queen of the New World?" Nico Robin asked. To that both Cero and I rolled our eyes. Everyone then stared at us.

"Ah yes the zero series. They feel neither pain nor emotions and are born with the tattooed zero over their heart to show how they feel nothing. Usually they don't live past thirty five, but these two might be an exception. I mean they both made 14 trillion Beli in two years becoming even more powerful than even the Celestial Dragons." Rayleigh informed everyone making everyone look in awe and curiosity.

"You seem to have a point here Rayleigh." Cero said with a maniac grin nearly identical to mine. Luffy then noticed our wedding bands.

"You guys are married?!" He yelled.

"Yes, but don't worry it's only a marriage of convenience." Zero replied.

"Well you guys are the same you both have the same indifferent eyes." Luffy said noticing how alike we are. Then I heard Eustace "Captain" Kidd saying he would take care of the marines. This got the other two captains to follow him.

Cero was watching Eustace Kidd who for some reason was stealing all of his attention. Usually nobody except Zero could catch his eye. For once Cero felt drawn to somebody who was his complete opposite. Mister Eustace was expressive and blood thirsty but he could see a great intelligence inside of him. Oh well he could settle his curiosity later right now he needed to go.

Zero was attentively watching Trafalgar as he freed ex-captain Jean Bart. She saw he was injured and that could possibly affect his chances of escaping Sabaody. So she decided to help out. So she walked to him and put a finger to his forehead and healed him then left with the other two watching her. It didn't matter right now because she had to leave.

This meeting of interesting characters was unexpected for Zero and Cero, but they would investigate at a later date.


	3. Edge of Insanity

The Edge of Insanity

Cero and Zero were getting ready to leave when they ran into the Heart and Kidd pirates fighting a Pacifista. Ironically a pacifist was against war and yet they were modeled in the image of a war lord. This never ceased to amuse Cero. He acted like just another guy, but he kept his eyes closed so he seemed interested and adamant about life. When in reality Cero could care less about others beside Zero. Even if he didn't possess emotions like normal people he still wanted to keep the façade of being just like everybody else. The reasoning behind this was so he could be well trusted and later torture the poor fools who did.

Now that they had a lot of enemies for the time being he needed to keep his eyes open for potential danger and now was a good time to brace himself. It seems the Pacifista wasn't updated on their status so it shot its laser beams at us. Of course being the masochist Zero accepted the first beam then intensified it by one thousand and destroyed the Pacifista with little to no effort. That's why Zero was his best friend she let him be as sadistic as he wanted, but would always be able to take care of herself. There was no way he would befriend a weakling whom he would have to watch 24/7.

"Zero wouldn't this make the perfect burial ground?" Cero asked with a fake smile. It made no difference to them; life and death was basically the same thing to them. Pain was thought of as something that shows you are alive and human. They couldn't feel that so they lost any semblance to being normal. This made Zero distant and Cero even more determined to be just like everyone else, but only for awhile because he would never abandon his best friend.

"I suppose do you want me to make arrangements for it to be ours?" Zero asked knowing it was best to get this out of the way so she could focus on business. Both pirate crews were curious of the odd duo and their strange conversation. Were they expecting to die soon? Of course they couldn't listen for long since they had to leave before they run into an admiral and none of them wanted that. Their chances of survival were bleak at best if they did.

"Nah, I was just voicing my opinion. We still have some time left. Why worry now when we can worry later on before it's too late." Cero said with indifference as always. If you listen carefully then you would notice a longing as if he was unsatisfied with how life was.

"Okay then let's go we have other business to attend to so vacation is now over." Zero replied with a hint of mischievous promising something very exciting was going to happen soon with her involvement. Cero noticed this and was curious as to what they were getting into.

After leaving Sabaody both captains of the pirate crews wondered about the upcoming war. The sociopath duo on the other hand had joined forces with Whitebeard saying they had reasonable cause to join with it being justified to the public. This made the giant man laugh because he knew somewhere in Zero's subconscious she loved Ace and wanted to save. One day he hoped that the eccentric duo would fall in love and be able to feel like others. Emotions are not something to be afraid of he would inform them whenever they were confused as to why people acted irrational or different from their norm.

By the time the war commenced Zero and Cero created a shield so the injuries everyone would sustain were minimized by sixty three percent. Both of them fought as hard as possible, and were not deterred by Luffy's reappearance. So when Ace was injured and dying due to the magma fist Zero hurried, but Luffy had gone into a pain induced coma making her have to hurry with the healing. Luckily she was able to revive Ace and bring him to the best condition possible while on the way to escape the marines.

She and Cero were forced to separate, but she needed to save both Luffy and Ace before it was too late. There was no was no way she would let them die, they still had so much to do before they died just like her. Fortunately Trafalgar Law was there to help them escape, and he even took Luffy off her hands to try and save him. Whilst this was happening his crew was taking care of Jimbei who aided in the escape and Ace after being astonished as to how he survived. She wouldn't answer their questions, but she did inform them that she wouldn't hesitate to mutilate them if they kept bothering her. Let's just say they didn't bother her after that.

Time went by and soon we resurfaced to face off whoever was following us. We found out it was just Boa Hancock, but I still did not like her. She didn't like me either since we had different views on Amazon Lily. Also people said I was prettier than her and that pissed her off. Of course I didn't care but she was obsessive about these things and hated having competition when it came to the looks department. So I listened to her rant before the ship of convicts following their leader Ivankov. This would be an original experience.

Ace and Jimbei finally ran above deck. Jimbei thanked Trafalgar Law for aiding him whilst Ace turned towards me with determination on his face. I mentally sighed because I knew what he was going to say. I thought after three years of separation he would have forgotten what he was thinking internally. Why couldn't he forget? This would only end badly for both of them for him emotionally and for me this would just be awkward in the next coming days.


	4. Surprising Revelations

Surprising Revelations

Awkward silence filled the mess hall now that they were in Amazon Lily. Of course Zero spent most of the time berating Boa Hancock for her horrible hospitality and her thoughts on a female only society. To the men's surprise she made the most beautiful woman in the world cry not that Zero cared, but it did make them wary in approaching her. Ace on the other hand was trying to comprehend what just happened. Unfortunately for Law he had to help the grown man wise up and move on. Still Zero couldn't help it; Ace put her in the undesirable position that had him feeling down at the moment.

After ten minutes nobody could stand the silence since everybody was in the same room eating. At the head of the table was Law; next to the pirate captain were Bepo and Zero. Next to Zero was Cero and across from Cero was Ace. No one was speaking out loud just muttering or whispering because either they were worried about causing one of the troublesome visitors to create a scene or they were talking about how hot Zero was. This caused them to fear for their lives in worry that Cero and Zero would kill or torture them for speaking of her in such a lowly way. Of course Cero wasn't helping since he was looking at them with his eyes nearly closed and a friendly smile that was border line devilish. The fact that they were sociopaths also attributed to their fears.

Law didn't particularly care for the intrusion since he got to see the peculiar female condescend a Shichibukai. It got to the point where she made the poor woman feel sorry for being unable to aide Luffy so she offered to pay for any and all his expenses when at Amazon Lily and Luffy's surgery. That added a smirk to Law's face at the outcome of regaining money for his services. When questioning her she merely replied that Cero and she would be staying for awhile. Since the Shichibukai was paying for everything he didn't mind and watching everyone become a nervous mess around them was amusing so he couldn't say no. He asked her why they were staying and for how long. Cero and Zero simultaneously answered him, "We want to see the pain on Luffy's face when he wakes up and tries to save the brother he thought died only to become in denial when he truly sees Ace making him forever in our debt." It seems they were sadistic as well sociopaths, but he was totally cool with that since they were both intriguing. Zero especially, but he would keep that to himself for the moment.

Ace on the other hand was going over the memory of what happened earlier.

~Flashback~

"Zero for a long time ever since our childhood I've loved you. You are the smartest and most beautiful woman I've ever. I know you may not feel many things, but I think if we spend more time together we could fall in love, start a family, you might even grow to love me and unlock other feelings. I just know I want to be with you. So will you let me court you?" He asked blushing wildly so that even an apple would be jealous. If it was alive that is. Then Zero spoke up.

"First I'm married and I don't cheat. Second I see you in a brotherly light. And third the probability of me falling in love is very low, like nearly one percent. So get over me and move on to a more suitable person." With that Zero left and started talking with Boa Hancock who started sobbing uncontrollably after five minutes.

"Awe. Did Zero reject you pretty boy?" Cero wondered with no hint of remorse. Ace automatically told the man to shut up. To that Cero just shrugged and went inside of the sub catching up with Zero with ease. Everyone wondered where he came from though, but quickly passed it off as a meaningless afterthought.

~Flashback End~

Zero and Cero always shared when they were in a strange environment. Cero didn't love Zero in any way but he couldn't help the fact that he never had to protect her because she was incompetent. She was always perfectly fine with him handling her affairs if he chose to take matters into his own hands. Being the best of friends only made it so much easier to let one another take care of the others personal affairs without the other becoming apprehensive about it. Now though, Cero noticed how Zero would look at Trafalgar Law with a sense of curiosity as if she wanted to see his expression after she melted his face off with acid like they had done with others before.

Still he couldn't exactly complain he, thought of Eustace Kidd when he was alone. Who wouldn't? The idea of torturing him and have him begging underneath him was very appealing. He would confide in Zero at a later time and see if they could meet up with the Kidd pirates on their travels in the near future. Cero wanted to try and test a theory he was coming up with. It had to do with observations and old legends, but he really wanted it to be verified and proven absolute. If it was Zero and he could truly find out what emotions were.

When Zero heard of Cero's confession of his interest in Eustace Kidd she was entranced. She then confessed of her unusual curiosity towards Trafalgar Law. So they both talked about Cero's theory in hopes of explaining what was wrong with them. Both of them had to be careful if they wanted to live a little longer had to make sure they were healthy. Pain couldn't warn them so they had to be cautious. No matter what happened they wanted to live in peace alone and be able to move on from living with the possibility that they'll feel… something.

By the time Luffy woke up two weeks later he screamed for his brother whom was sleeping. Then he ran into the forest but not before Zero and Cero saw his face. Being unable to feel pain the odd duo wanted to know what it looked like on others so they could understand. It seems Luffy loved his brother so the idea of him being dead made his body react by causing tears. Also it seems for him to ignore the physical aspect of pain. So this is what "love" does to people both of them observed.

Cero had a theory. It was that they had an unusual curiosity towards the two supernovae because they were manipulating them. They needed to end it as soon as possible so they would cause the log posts of the two captains to head to their island after a couple of islands in the New World. Neither of the two liked being misled so they would definitely get revenge for their actions. Of course they couldn't do anything until they saw the Kidd Pirates again and the Heart Pirates got a new log post because they would definitely need one in the New World.

What was surprising in the future for the best friends was that they actually ruled out the possibility of love. In every story there is a good guy (that's who they thought they were) a bad guy (the two captains) and usually an ending that is of aide for the hero or heroine. Usually they were very reasonable in their paranoia and never left out a reason even if emotionally led out of their aspect of reasoning. This is why they were King and Queen of the New World; they unlike most could see every move possible in a game in a just one moment. If they played chess they would most likely never loose, but life had more important things for them then learning to play chess.

Anyways after Luffy ran off and Ace left to comfort his brother Jimbei looked at me inquisitively.

"He's your brother right?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to check on him?"

"Luffy's alive so it doesn't really matter after all Ace is alive and well to do that."

"Wouldn't you want both of them to comfort you if they were both alive, but you presumed one or both dead?"

"Sorry (sarcastic) but I don't work like that. My mind is more for the battle and not the natives."

"I see. I'll be taking my leave now." With that conversation over Jimbei left. So in the spirit of leaving as fast as possible Cero and Zero left to say goodbye to Trafalgar Law.

"We appreciate you housing us for the last two weeks Trafalgar."

"It was fine after all you had all of the expenses paid in full."

"As unfortunate it was to be in Amazon Lily we didn't suffer too greatly so as a sign of our gratitude we give you this. Open it when you would like." Was their simultaneous reply to his previous comment. The present was a small box with the log post for the New World. After speaking with Trafalgar they left without even a goodbye. It was too normal and humane after all. And they were not, well mostly they were born human just didn't act like it very much.

As they were leaving the two friends were returning to their home. Thanks to Haki they could "fly" to their little lair. Once at the castle that they owned they began thinking of how to proceed with the situation they were placed into. Both of them were being manipulated by different people and it made them quite uncomfortable. They were perfectly content as most would say to be with just one another. Never had they been emotionally involved or felt anything to be frank. Now everything was changing they had never felt an interest or curiosity since their wedding night when they met _her_.

~Flashback~

It was a nice expensive wedding that no one would be able to forget. Marines, pirates, bounty hunters, heck even World Nobles were present. Nobody tried to take off the attention of the newlyweds because they knew they would be destroyed without any mercy should they do so. Although after almost all the guests were gone one woman stayed behind and walked without fear towards them.

"Do you ever wonder why you were created?" She asked.

"Yes two people participated in the act of coitus leading to the consummation of a child." They said simultaneously.

"No, do you ever think about why you were born zeros?" The woman asked once again.

"Our native island has a gift of two people being born with a name that both of them will share it and choose their own relationship. Circumstances made us born with that name." Again was their reply.

"Everything happens for a reason. You being zeros are just another part of the greater good. Soon you'll feel the mental and physical anguish that is emotions. You may not feel physical pain but something that can cause that internally at least. So don't give up and keep living."She said finally. They never saw the woman again but she made them question their existence and their intentions for the end.

~Flashback End~

Now both of them to this day wondered what her words meant, but they decided not to die just yet. First they had to feel something anything before moving on to the next life.


	5. To Meet and To Understand

To Meet and To Understand

After spending two weeks with Trafalgar Law and his crew in Amazon Lily they headed back to their home base. The next two weeks was spent working on their striving empire. Soon even Yonko would bend to their will, after all the spouses had more blackmail and information on them, the World Government, and World Noble than anyone else. To this day they had a place but were rising in their ranks. And the best part was nobody could stop them or protect themselves unless they knew what was good for them. Not even the Yonko Kaidoh would dare to battle or harm them or anything relating to them.

Still Cero and Zero had something else at the forefront of their mind. Revenge against Eustace Kidd and Trafalgar Law for manipulation was that which was on their mind. It was a conundrum for them why they were acting the way they were. Even if it was unintentional they did not appreciate being led to do something away from the typical norm of behavior. Doing this would help them focus, that was something they needed to do so that they weren't at risk of making mistakes.

For now and forever the two partners wanted to live nice lives filled with fulfilled goals and a death on their own terms. So this discreet control from the two captains made them get irked. This would interfere with their plan for their lifetime. Complications were something they didn't appreciate so they tracked the Kidd Pirates down. Once they were aware of their location they quickly made arrangements for travel and left.

By the time they arrived the Kidd Pirates' log post was a day from being set. Quickly they cast a charm so that the log post would take them to their current island. Coincidently the Heart Pirates' log post was also set on their island as well. This was like taking down two birds with one stone. Finally they will punish the captains for their attempt at bending them to their will.

It finally dawned on Zero that what they called revenge was border line obsession. She did not share her thoughts with her husband because Zero was still contemplating her reasons for pondering this. Was she obsessed with Trafalgar like Cero was for Kidd? Or, she dared to think, did she have an emotional connection albeit subconsciously? To that Zero actually turned her lips upward in a half smile. All her life she never understood emotions such as happiness or betrayal. Although Zero did know the definition for both words it didn't mean she truly knew what those words meant. Nowadays it was still a battle to even act like she sympathized with clients to get them what they wanted. Cero was able to get a grasp of what the emotion was that people were feeling; after all he was the human resource liaison while she was the strategy maker.

Both of them walked hand in hand to get what they needed and always succeeded because Cero was always there with the right words while Zero always had the perfect plan. They thought of it as a freedom that no one could ever experience. To them a successful mission was openness in their minds that made it totally worth the after effects. Zero defined this as freedom since she didn't know what true freedom was. Never knowing, never feeling, and never understanding was something each and every Zero series had to live with. That's why most if not all zeroes committed suicide, so they could feel it all in their next life. Cero and Zero were different they wanted power to make an impact on their society and a name for history to remember.

Finally she finished going through her thoughts. Zero rose and went to reveal her thoughts to Cero. Once he heard them he paused, as if not knowing how to respond. His best friend had a point that neither had been able to see. Obsession is a persistent disturbing preoccupation with an often unreasonable idea or feeling, but could they really be doing this? It was not unheard of for a zero's subconscious to try and understand, but the question was to what lengths? In life nothing is ever simple, but nothing is ever truly complicated either. So by sticking with the ideology then there was a reason for everything.

Cero was absolutely astounded by his wife's realization. Neither of them even noticed it, but she had a point. Was he really obsessed with Eustace Kidd? Now that he analyzed his motives and actions he realized Zero was right. They were obsessed. And now they had to figure out what to do once the Kidd and Heart pirates arrived. Thinking about it now Zero and he were wrongfully punished in this life. He and Zero were unable to feel pain, experience emotions, and they would never be able to love their children should they have any. And as someone once said, _"It is better to have loved and to have lost then never to of loved at all."_

"We have to think about our strategy for dealing with the captains." Zero said in an apathetic tone with a hint of hardness.

"Agreed, we're always on the same page Zero, I guess that's why we married one another." Cero agreed trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm. Cero I have a prototypical plan that might work." She answered him with no actions that chose to recognize his former comment.

"Okay let's hear it." He answered back.

"We try to get to know our presumed obsession and see how it plays out. Do you have any objections and or additions?" Zero questioned. After contemplating it he nodded and told her he had no qualms against the plan.

So the next morning the Kidd and Heart pirates arrived. This caused the spouses to quickly prepare themselves and they quickly went to "accidentally" meet up with them. So while the crews left to explore the island they were greeted by one of the two zeroes.


End file.
